wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Mangrove
Mangrove is a male RainWing featured in The Hidden Kingdom. He and his mate, Orchid, are fruit gatherers for the tribe. They were out fruit gathering when Orchid got captured by the NightWings. He first appears outside Queen Magnificent's tree house, waiting in line to protest about the thirteen missing RainWings. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom After Orchid went missing, Mangrove felt heartbroken, and determined to find her. He stood in line at Queen Magnificent's palace every day, waiting for his turn to tell the queen about the disappearances. When it became apparent she wasn't going to do anything about it, he volunteered to help Glory in looking for the "rainforest monster." The search lead to the discovery of a portal that leads to the borders of the Kingdom of Sand and the Ice Kingdom. Thinking Orchid might be in the latter, Mangrove took off while the dragonets weren't looking. Glory and Jambu then disguised themselves as IceWings and found him hiding in Blaze's Fortress near the IceWing palace, they rescued him, but not before running into Deathbringer. During the competition in which Glory tried to become queen, Glory picked Mangrove as part of her team. He participated in the fruit gathering contest and collected seventeen different fruits (including one that appeared to be newly discovered), beating Queen Dazzling, who originally had nineteen (through cheating by preparing beforehand), but ate three on the way back. The Dark Secret Starflight and Glory led an attack on the NightWings through the portal. There, they rescued Splendor, Orchid, the rest of the missing RainWings, and Deathbringer. Mangrove and Orchid reunited by locking tails. Starflight mentioned that he was feeling a rumbling in the earth, and Mangrove replied that it was like "all the happiness in us is trying to burst out". The Brightest Night'' Mangrove appeared when tasked along with Jambu to enter the Ice Kingdom, disguised as IceWings, to send a message to Blaze. When he returns, he and Jambu tell Glory that Blaze is not coming, and Mangrove says that it is because they know Burn and Blister can both kill Blaze easily. When Glory visited Burn's stronghold at the end of the book, he and Grandeur are left in charge of the Rainforest Kingdom. Personality He has shown to not be the average Rainwing, since he hasn't been portrayed as lazy and has actually noticed Rainwings disappearing. Trivia *Glory seems to trust Mangrove more than most of the other RainWings, most likely because he is more alert and not as lazy as most RainWings. *It was stated he is grumpier than most RainWings, mainly because he missed a lot of suntime. This was after Orchid disappeared, so he spent his time worrying about her. Gallery Wings-of-Fire-RainWing-1024x853.jpg|A typical RainWing. Art by Joy Ang Mangrove_auf_Cayo_Levisa,_Kuba.jpg|A mangrove Screen Shot 2015-01-11 at 10.23.46 AM.png|Mangrove by Queen Clam RainWingGer.jpg|A typical Rainwing from the German publication MangrovefindsOrchidatlast.png|Mangrove finally finding 'his Orchid' MangrovebyHeronLineart.png 1448642965000-1817335918.jpg|By Peril|link=Mangrove Mangrovebone.png|By Bone Wings of fire rainwing base by windymoonstorm-d7g9op7 (1).png|RainWing lineart|link=RainWings Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Soldiers